


stress relief

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Floor Sex, I mean, Lemon, Murder, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, but that's it, it mentions the victim toby was burying, pumpkn bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 2nd:</p><p>toby took a victim.</p><p>the two of you relax on the couch, but it seems toby has a different method of relaxation in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stress relief

The warmth from the oven hit your face as you pulled a loaf of bread out of the oven, putting a smile to your face. 

Placing it on the counter, you turned to call out the open window. “toby, the pumpkin bread’s ready!” you saw toby’s head pop up from behind some bushes, where he was burying the remains of his latest victim.

“just a sec, Y/N!” he answered, his hair covered in a layer of dirt and blood.

You smiled, shutting off the oven and watching him through the window of your kitchen. The walls were a light creamy yellow, and there was a big window over the sink, from which you’d just called out to toby. The white lace curtains were pulled back, letting the nice cool fall air into the house.

You reached towards one of the white cabinet’s crystal knobs, opening it to pull out two plates. You placed them beside the pumpkin bread, and grabbed a knife, slicing the bread and placing it on the plates, grabbing two forks as you did so.

Then toby came in, tugging his goggles off his head and placing them on the little round table that sat in the center of the room, along with his mouth guard.

He was really good looking, with his thick brown wavy hair, sparkling wide eyes, you didn't even mind the fact that one of his cheeks had been burned off, leaving a hole. it was a permanent injury from the day he became a pasta.

He kissed you sweetly, grabbing your ass.  
You smacked his chest lightly, giggling as you pulled back and handed him his warm dessert.

“thanks, sweetheart.” He smirked, placing another kiss on the tip of your nose.

“no problem, goober.” You smiled at him, and the two of you walked into the living room.

The living room was about as ordinary and clean as the kitchen. The beige walls were interrupted by windows half covered by cream curtains. There was a large fireplace on the west wall, the front door being on the north. Above the fireplace was a large t.v, and before the fireplace was a brown couch.

The two of you crossed the room and sat down, turning some off the wall horror film on before toby wrapped his arm around you and you rested your head on his shoulder.

The two of you ate and watched the movie in silence for a while before toby spoke as the movie cut to a commercial.

“I’m gonna go get some more. You want some?” He asked, holding his hand out to take your plate as he stood.

You nodded. “yes!” you handed him your plate and he walked back into the kitchen.

“He’s so sweet,” you thought, “aside from being a serial killer and all.”

***

About fifteen minutes later, after the second slice of bread was eaten, toby squeezed your thigh.

“y’know…” he said, his hand trailing up, moving the yellow polka dotted dress up with it. “taking a victim always gets me all keyed up,” he was now kissing your neck lightly. “wanna help me relax a little?” he muttered, sloppily placing kisses from your neck to your jaw to your lips.

You nodded, grinning into the kiss.

“you sure?” he teased. “you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into here, sweetheart?”

The both of you laughed, and you responded with, “what exactly would that be?”

He leaned close to your ear. “only getting fucked into the couch until you’re screaming.” He whispered. his voice   
even and smooth, sending shivers down your spine.

You laid down on the couch, toby on top of you. “oh yeah?” you kept up your playful tone, as horny as you were.  
“hell, yeah.” He chuckled, biting roughly at your neck.

You hummed in content, squeezing his arm and moving to push off his hoodie, revealing a light gray tee-shirt underneath, spotted with old bloodstains.

He lifted your dress up over your head, ripping it off.

He chuckled darkly, leaning down and flipping down one of the cups of your bra and takes a soft nipple into his mouth, dragging it between his teeth, and drawing a whimper from you.

Your hands were gripping his shirt, your eyes squeezed shut. Toby liked quiet. He liked it when you were almost completely silent under him. When you try desperately to keep your composure, only lettng out tiny whimpers. He loved hearing you unravel completely, until you were screaming his name, begging to cum.

You tugged the hem of his shirt, silently telling him to lift his arms. He did, exposing his upper half.

The two of you sat up, and you kissed the scars on his collarbone as he fiddled with the clasp of your bra.  
After that was off, it was tossed carelessly to the floor, and toby’s hand that wasn’t tangled in your hair made it’s way down into your panties, slipping a long gloved finger inside you.

“g-god.” You whimpered when this thumb found your clit, rubbing slow circles on it to tease you.

Your hands went to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. he pulled away, taking his hand out of your panties, nd stood for a moment removing them. the two of you were left in nothing but your underwear, and toby’s gloves.

He got back in top you, reinserting his index finger and adding his middle.

“you’re so wet for me…” his voice was even, almost flat, yet somehow seductive.

He leaned close to your ear, and uttered a low growl.

“do you want me to fuck your pussy until you’re screaming my name? until tears stream from your eyes?”

You grabbed his crotch in response.

He let out a quiet moan.

“good girl.”

He continued fucking you with his fingers, placing his lips on yours again and biting your lower lip, tugging on it gently.

Next thing you knew you were off the couch and on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Toby pulled his fingers from you, and forced them in your mouth. You happily sucked down your arousal, staring him in the eyes the whole time.

he had worked off his underwear, and he yanked yours away just as quickly as he had his own.  
He then took his fingers from your mouth, and spread your legs, exposing you to him completely.

He held your legs down on either side of you, bent.

He had an electric look in his eyes, as he slowly brout the cock of he head to your enterance. And began rimming your hole.

“ready?” he asked, his voice dark and thick.

You nodded before frantically muttering,

“oh god toby, yes. Please, please, please, please, please.”

He wasted no time pushing himself into you, fulling you to the brim in a matter of seconds.  
The both of you were panting heavily already, adjusting.

he began moving his hips, slowly at first, but within he next minute he was pounding in and out of you, over and over, building your orgasm rapidly.

Your hands were grasping at the wooden floor beneath you, need something- anything- to grab onto. Something to anchor you to reality.

You were screaming now. You didn’t give a flying fuck at this point what your neighbors heard.  
Toby took a hand off of one of your calves to rub your clit, gving you that perfect electric charge you needed to push you over the edge.

Your inner walls clenched around his cock, and your back arched off the floor, arms flying forward to sink your nails into toby’s shoulders as you felt his cumming deep inside you.

You came down gasping, tears streaming down your face, as toby had said. He pulled his cock out of you, and you felt his cum drip from you onto the floor.

Toby rested his head in the valley between your breasts.

after a few more minutes, you laughed.

“h…how in the world did we go from murder, to pumpkin bread, to awesome floor sex in like thirty seconds flat?”  
Toby started laughing too, and the two of you laid there for a little while, just laughing at the absurdness that was your relationship.

Afte the laughter died down, toby kissed your breast, the your collarbone, and made his way to your lips.

“we’re all stciky.” He mumbled.

“mmm hmmm.” You hummed, your eyes closed and hand stoking his hair.

“wanna go shower?” he asked.

“m‘kay. Then bed.”

“then bed.” he said with a smile you could hear in his voice.  
He then stood, throwing you over his shoulder. You squealed, and he laughed.

“ready for round two little miss?” he asked, kissing your thigh.

“more then ready, sweetheart.”


End file.
